1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a light source, a method of manufacturing the light source, and a backlight assembly having the light source and, for example, relate to a light source, such as using a light-emitting diode (LED), a method of manufacturing the light source (e.g., LED), and a backlight assembly providing a rear light to a flat panel display device using the light source (e.g., LED).
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a backlight assembly providing a display panel with a backlight. Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources for backlight assemblies. LEDs have low power consumption, high color reproducibility, long lifetimes and fast response times, and thus, the LEDs are being used as a next-generation light source.
In a backlight assembly using LEDs with circuit wiring configured to illuminate the LEDs, various types of printed circuit boards (PCBs) have been used. However, the number of manufacturing processes has increased due to a packaging process in which the LEDs are manufactured in a separate process, and manufacturing time has increased due to a process of electrically connecting the LEDs to each other. Moreover, damage often occurs in the manufacturing process due to heat and stress exerted on an electrical connection portion of the LEDs. Furthermore, as the PCB has increased manufacturing costs, the manufacturing costs of the PCB module may be increased.